Need You Now
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: My first attempt at a song-fic. Set after Wild Life. Many thanks to my short notice beta, rockcliffchic81.


Need You Now

Song by Lady Antebellum

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

There were no pictures of them. No captured memories to forever look at. Just his number and his voice on the other end.

That's all Catherine Willows had of Louis Vartann, his voice. She loved his voice.

Catherine fought herself every day trying not to pick up the phone. She gave _him _the ultimatum; now it was his turn to make the decision.

But she found herself clutching her phone as it were a cross reminding herself of what she had done.

"Call me when you decide…." The words she wished she could take back or at least put a disclaimer on.

She looked at the clock. 1:15 am it read. Her fingers dialed anyway despite the protest her brain was sending…Voicemail….

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_

* * *

_

The bar was a blur of people coming and going but he didn't care. His goal was to get drunk and Louis Vartann was well on his way to that goal. The unfortunate thing was that he wasn't alone. Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders accompanied him on his journey to forget Catherine….

His plan was working after downing_ yet another_ shot of Tequila. The noises in the bar grew more garbled as his thoughts became fuzzy.

In public he'd at least have to talk about something else besides her. Having two other men with him was supposed to make that easier, but it didn't work out that way.

Nick was so set on having Auburn win the BCS Title Game that he didn't even register Lou's remarks about Oregon's offense giving them a run for their money.

Greg Sanders offered no opinion one way or the other. He was just there to be with Nick.

So the conversation Lou hoped he'd have about football was pointless.

Instead, Lou found himself craning his head around to the entrance to the bar. For some reason, he kept thinking she'd know _exactly_ where he was…. He was so lost in that thought he didn't hear the ringing of his phone.

"Come on big guy, let's get you home." Nick's voice in his ear forced him back to reality as the CSI tapped the Detectives shoulder.

"I'm not ready yet," the detective declared. Knowing that if he went home, that would be all he would do, think about Catherine.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_

* * *

_

s"Where the hell are you_?" _she cursed when he didn't answer.

She wasn't going to cry or breakdown over a man. That's what she told herself anyway.

He didn't call; it was his loss, right?

_I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…._

But the tears came anyway. They streamed down her face at the thought of losing him. Losing one of the best men to ever enter her life with the stupid notion that she didn't need to tell him everything about herself.

* * *

"I don't want to go yet," Lou protested as Nick attempted to lead him out of the bar. "I don't want to be alone…" Lou found himself saying out loud.

Nick and Greg had each other. He thought he and Catherine did too.

Arguments were part of any relationships that he knew. But it's that void, that black hole, the purgatory, the 'not sure' part of the relationship that was killing him.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without  
_

The cool air hit his face like a ton of bricks. It sobered him up some, but not enough to make him forget the look on Catherine's face when she walked out on their conversation. Or the look on her face when she told him about being drugged.

"I'm sorry," he heard himself say as he looked at his phone.

ONE MISSED CALL. . C. WILLOWS 1:15 am.

* * *

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

"I need you," her voice came across the line. "I need you Lou, where are you?"

He thought he was hearing things, he though he was so drunk that he was actually hearing her talk to him. She was, just on the other end of the phone.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
_

"Cath-er- ine?" He slurred when he heard her on the phone.

"Lou?" Her voice came across, "where are you?"

"Some bar. Watching Stokes and Sanders fondle each other."

"You're drunk."

"Maybe."

"Please don't take what I said about not knowing things about me as that I don't want you or need you. Please." Catherine voiced surprising herself by saying those things over the phone.

"I want you Lou. I want you here, with me. I need you in my life. I was just reacting to my past and I'm sorry."

He scrunched his eyes shut. He was drunk, no question. Now was the time to make amends and not to get mad. She was opening up to him on the phone he had to do something.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

"I need you too. I'll be right over….."


End file.
